


【德哈】爱你的原因

by Cacia1996



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cacia1996/pseuds/Cacia1996
Summary: “我可以一个人吃饭睡觉，一个人听歌看电影，我可以一个人干很多很多事，却还是想要有一个人陪着我做这些事，然后一头扎进你怀里，被你温柔地揉揉头发。”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	【德哈】爱你的原因

“嘿！兄弟！我知道你和那只白鼬感情好，但是你有必要从坐下开始到现在几乎每个话题！每句话！每时每刻每分每秒都要提到他吗！！！！”

哈利被罗恩的怒吼吓得缩了缩脖子，小声说：“你至少应该叫他马尔福。”

“我永远！永远！永远也不可能和那只白鼬和平共处的！你不要想了！永远！永远！永远！”罗恩恶狠狠地又瞪了哈利一眼，强调了无数次，然后一口喝下了手中的酒。

哈利无奈的看着酒吧包间里醉得群魔乱舞的人群。

今天下班傲罗队吵着要替他庆祝一下，庆祝他因上任队长退休而荣升为小队的队长，其实这有什么好庆祝的呢，原本在刚刚毕业进入傲罗队的时候，魔法部甚至就希望哈利能直接成为整个傲罗司的司长。

哈利自然是拒绝了，那时候他刚刚和德拉科确立了关系，他们不需要制造更大的新闻了，所有人的目光都盯着他俩，据乔治的消息，甚至有人开了个地下赌局，压他们多久会分手，谁先提分手，更过分一点的，分手原因是什么。

然而事实上，到今年已经第7年了，虽然两个人三天小吵五天大吵一个月要吵到整个魔法部出来劝架，当然不是劝和，只是怕这两个人动起手来拆了巫师界。不过后来大家算是认清了，吵架不过是这两个人的正常交流形式，甚至不需要谁先道歉，不超过两个小时就又黏在一块去了，倒不是说身体上的那种，毕竟两个人也不是青春期的少女，但是精神上的连接更为致命，只有身边的朋友才知道这两个人一天要谈论对方几百次，天气真好这种问题都能拐个弯扯到对方今天是不是穿多了衣服上去。

其实傲罗队的聚会很多，哈利却几乎从不参与，一来他不喜欢这种一群人把他围在中间吵吵闹闹的场面，另一方面，他真的很喜欢回去和德拉科呆在一起的感觉，每次快下班的时候德拉科总会传来信息问他：“回家吗？”，或是在加班后晚归时德拉科一句：“等你回家很久了。”总能让他内心雀跃不已。家，对哈利来说一直都是最向往的地方。

不过今天，因为德拉科被圣芒戈派去美国出差了，罗恩带头起哄，说哈利重色轻友，这些年来眼里只有马尔福，再不聚一聚朋友都要做不成了，哈利这才无奈的答应了他们，带着整个傲罗队一起来到酒吧。

这场聚会人人喝得都很尽兴，罗恩不停地数落哈利这几年来的“恶行”逗得大家笑得前仰后合，反而是哈利自己并没喝多少酒，他坐在一旁看着每个人都笑得开心的样子，才感觉到原来战争已经过去这么久了，所有人都开始了新的生活，他也不再是那个备受瞩目的“救世主”，这个认识让哈利感觉到放松。

聚会只是持续到晚上十点，罗恩说不能回去太晚，赫敏要担心的，看着刚才还控诉自己兄弟重色轻友的罗恩一脸甜蜜的样子，大家嘘声一片，哈利笑着帮喝醉的同事都送回住所，终于回到家。

偌大的庄园空荡荡的，壁炉的火苗烧得很旺，没办法，即使是夏天，不烧上炉火马尔福庄园也透着凉飕飕的冷风。

德拉科不在家，哈利站在门口环顾了一下整个屋子，才上楼走进书房，他还不是很困，索性打开音乐抽出一直在看的麻瓜小说，躺在沙发上看了起来。他已经习惯了这样的生活，德拉科每天都要在书房办公都要开着音乐，说什么音乐让人更加专注，开始哈利还觉得闹心，后来渐渐地也就习惯了。

德拉科曾经说过，原本这间书房是只有马尔福的现任家主才能进入的，但是卢修斯不知道用了什么办法悄悄修改了权限，虽然纳西莎一次也没有进来过。德拉科说，卢修斯一直很希望纳西莎能在他看书改文件的时候陪着他，只不过两人都秉持着纯血家族的传统，卢修斯没有提出来过，纳西莎也保持了应有的尊重，从不试探这个房间。

这个秘密是后来被德拉科发现的，明明只有一个人用的书房却摆了两张沙发，他试了试发现其中一张的设计完全不适合成年男性。也正是这张沙发，才让德拉科第一次明白了卢修斯每次看向纳西莎时眼神中那与众不同的情愫是什么意思。

德拉科将这些事说给他听的时候他正躺在德拉科腿上看电影，德拉科单手梳着他的头发，整个人很放松地靠在沙发的靠背上。整个庄园两个人最喜欢的地方是就是这间书房，历任家主的画像被德拉科全部搬去了另一个房间，哈利索性动手将空出来墙上装上了投影。

有时他们各自整理自己的工作文件，或者看自己的书，没事的时候两人也会窝在沙发上看电影。自从哈利搬进马尔福庄园后，庄园里麻瓜的用品就越来越多了，开始哈利还只是试探性地带些小说之类的，见德拉科没说什么也就大着胆子开始改造房间，索性卢修斯和纳西莎搬去了法国，也没人阻止他的行为。

贴身放着的双面镜突然震了起来，哈利放下书从怀里拿出双面镜让它飘在面前。

“你果然还没睡。这都几点了。”镜子里出现一张明显写着不满的脸。

“我要是睡了不就接不到你的讯息了。”哈利伸了个懒腰，双手交叠抱在脑后，“今天一天你都没联系我。”

“所以你这是在等我的消息？”对面的人挑了挑眉，“没了我你可怎么办。”

“我看也挺好的，刚刚跟傲罗队聚会去了，这几年都没怎么参与他们一起的活动，罗恩今天还抱怨我来着，说我被你下了夺魂咒。”想起刚才罗恩的抱怨哈利不由得笑了一下。

“今天聚什么会？”

“就之前跟你说过的，我们分队的队长一直想退休来着，实在是推辞不了，我答应下来做队长了，他们嚷着要庆祝，就去了呗。“

“哦？那你是不是可以减少出外勤的次数？”

“德拉科，我们讨论过这个很多次了，我爱我的工作，你不能要求我放弃它。”

“可是没有谁！没有谁每次出外勤都冲在最前面！每次都受伤！每一次！你知道我这几天在美国有多担心吗！”

“那我答应你这几天......不出外勤？”哈利不想吵架，在这件事上他们的吵架真的够多了。

“然后等我回去，天天上医院陪我？你可真会心疼我。”

“也没有每次吧，这两年也就没住过几次院。你在干嘛呢？现在你那里几点？”自知理亏，哈利缩了缩脖子换了个话题。

“刚刚和他们院长吃过晚饭，美国人对吃的可真不讲究。”德拉科嫌弃地啧了啧，然后忽然想起什么似的，“你再次提醒了我，美国和英国时差五个小时，你那现在应该已经午夜了，该睡觉了。”

“得了吧，马尔福爸爸，我是个成年人，十二点不睡觉也没什么大事。”

“你该不是一个人睡不着？”哈利对着镜子的脸翻了个巨大的白眼：“我不仅睡得着，我还能睡得特别好，吃得特别香，想干什么就干什么，没有人在我耳边絮絮叨叨，说真的，德拉科，我是你男朋友，不是你儿子！”

“行吧，我知道你特别独立，离开我也能过得很好，你从来就不需要我。”

“停下对我话意思的扭曲！看在梅林的份上！你多大了？难道我要一天二十四小时黏着你吗？我难道不应该有自己的生活吗？”

德拉科看着他不说话了。

哈利懊恼地抓了抓头发，他不想这样，但是德拉科超乎寻常的占有欲一直是他们吵架的一大根源，哈利真的不习惯要完全依赖一个人，况且，他觉得自己这几年对德拉科的依靠已经超过对任何人了，他不明白为什么德拉科依然不满足。

“抱歉……”哈利叹了口气，“你什么时候回来？”

“一周后。”

“等你回家。”

“好的。”

两个人忽然失去了交谈的兴致，随便说了两句话便互道晚安切断了通讯。

第二天是周末，哈利接上泰迪去韦斯莱家拜访。

罗恩和赫敏毕业后一年就结婚了，去年他们的第一个儿子雨果诞生，哈利喜欢小孩，有空的时候也会带着泰迪前去做客。

“又吵架了？”哈利坐在沙发上发呆，看乔治又拿出一堆稀奇古怪的东西给泰迪玩，赫敏忽然坐到了他身边。

“啊？什么？”

“算一算日子也该吵架了。”赫敏揶揄了他一句，哈利无奈地看了好友一眼，“好了，你每次只有和马尔福吵了架才会露出这种表情。”

“什么表情？”

“迷茫受伤无措像一只被遗弃无家可归的小猫？”

“你是不是和乔治换了灵魂？你还是我认识的那个赫敏吗？？？”哈利终于笑了起来。

“行啦，说说吧，这次又是因为什么？”

“还能是什么，我不明白，他到底想让我怎么样，他总是认为我不需要他。”

“我想马尔福是没有安全感。”

“什么意思？”

赫敏坐直了身体看着自己这个情感迟钝的好友。

“哈利，你太独立了，你看你们在一起七年了，为什么还没结婚？”

“啊？因为他父母……还有……你知道的，就舆论压力……”

“哈利，这些都只是你单方面的担心，你有跟他说过吗？”

“我不想让他……担忧这个，我怕他因为这个会跟我分开……我想让他能安安心心和我在一起就好了。”

“哈利，我想他比你想象的要爱你，你还记得毕业舞会吗？”

哈利回想着毕业舞会，他鼓起勇气向德拉科表白的那一次。

那天哈利鼓起了十二分的勇气才向赫敏和罗恩坦白了自己的心思，他不想瞒着自己的朋友，他希望他们能接受自己。赫敏倒是接受的很坦然，罗恩几乎要跟他打一架，被赫敏拦下后整个晚上都没有理他。

德拉科一个人靠在露台上，赫敏鼓励他过去，连伏地魔都不怕的哈利·波特在面对自己喜欢的人时居然不敢径直走到他面前。

“嘿！”好不容易穿过人群挪到德拉科面前，哈利无措地挠挠头。

“怎么？‘救世主’不去接受大家的追捧，到我这来干什么？”

“嗯……别这样，你知道我一直不喜欢大家那样看我，完全是盲目崇拜。”

“嗯哼。”

“那……那……德拉科，毕业快乐？”哈利很想咬自己的舌头，他到底在说什么？认真的？毕业快乐？

“毕业快乐，为了我们八年伟大的友谊？”德拉科举了举手里的酒杯。

“别这样……”哈利讪讪地笑着，又抓了抓头发。

“看在梅林的份上行行好放过你的头发吧，他已经够乱了。”

“噢……那……那你帮我整理一下？我从来都弄不好发型。”

哈利看着那对好看的灰蓝色瞳孔收缩了一下，目光在自己身上停留了好一会，然后放下手里的酒杯，伸出手将额前的碎发拨开别到耳后，在风中吹了一夜的手指凉凉的，贴在耳尖，那双盛满月光的眼睛里映着哈利的身影。

“德拉科……”哈利攀上贴着自己的手，握住了手腕，“德拉科，我喜欢你。”

下一刻，月光被挡住了，梳着发丝的手向后托住了他的后脑勺，凉丝丝的唇瓣贴在他的嘴唇上，舌尖小心的描摹着他的唇形。哈利手臂向上环住了他的脖子，将自己贴在他的身上......

“哈利？哈利？”

哈利从回忆中回过神来。

“想起来了？看你一脸幸福的样子。”

“不是，我不明白......”

“他帮你梳理头发的时候，简直像是在对待一件易碎品。”

“什么？赫敏你那天一直看着我们？”哈利觉得自己脸上要烧起来了。

“得了吧，总得有个清醒的人帮你把关不是，省得你把自己卖了都不知道。”赫敏拍了拍哈利的肩，“哈利，情侣之间不是真的只有心灵交流就可以的，战后马尔福家是什么待遇你也是清楚的，你太过独立对他而言就像是你随时都有可能离开，我想这才是他最不能接受的吧，所以他才会一次次确认你是不是真的需要他。”

赫敏在这种问题上一向看得通透，哈利陷入了沉思。

是的，除了在那次表白时说过喜欢，哈利再也没对德拉科表白过自己的心迹，一方面他不习惯过多的讲述自己的内心，另一方面他总是觉得太容易说出口的爱会显得很随意，他爱他，这件事在哈利的心里排名第一，这份爱沉重，艰辛，来之不易，但是他甘之如饴。

也许是该让他知道自己的真心，他不该这样惶惶度日惴惴不安。

德拉科在美国每天都提心吊胆的，生怕接到消息说哈利又住院了，只有每天晚上能抽空用双面镜联系一下确保那个没脑子的格兰芬多真的还好好的活着。他加班加点将原定七天的行程缩减成了五天，提前返回了英国，到马尔福庄园时已经是夜里十一点多了，直接上楼推开了书房的门。

哈利正躺在沙发上看电影，面前还摆着一盘切好的蜜瓜，听到房门推开的声音转过身来。

“德拉科？你怎么回来了？不是说要一周吗？”哈利惊喜地坐了起来。

德拉科将行李放在门口，走到沙发旁坐下，哈利往他身边靠了靠。

“本以为我再不回来有的人可能会寝食难安，现在看来，我真是想太多了，一个人过得也挺好？是不是都不太想我回来了？”

哈利没有生气，笑眯眯地躺下，枕着德拉科的腿仰头看着他。

“嘿，德拉科，你知道吗，我这几天最想的就是每次出门前你会帮我整理头发，你知道的，我从来都弄不好发型，它们从来就不听我的话。”

德拉科哼了一声，手指插进哈利的发丝，有一下没一下的梳着，像是在安抚一只小猫。

“我在想，很多话我没有说过，是的，我当然可以一个人吃饭睡觉，一个人听歌看电影，我可以一个人干很多很多事。德拉科，我习惯了要一个人去面对这个世界，我害怕会牵连到别人，却还是想要有一个人陪着我做这些事。然后我遇见了你，我就想一头扎进你怀里，被你温柔地揉揉头发。”

哈利感受到放在头顶的那只手一僵。

“德拉科，我爱你，我想让你知道，也许我看起来不那么的依赖你，但是，我比任何人都需要你，我想要和你共度余生，想和你分享我生命的每一分每一秒。所以，我们结婚吧。德拉科，我们结婚吧。”


End file.
